Un San Valentin entre hermanos
by Dark Butterfly 15
Summary: \ONESHOT/ Nath y Amber, solo en casa el dia de San Valentin... ¿Que sucedera? ¿Se pelearan o se podran acercar un poco mas como hermanos? (NO ES INCESTO)


**Antes que nada les queria avisar: NO ES INCESTO. Puede parecer incesto un poco, pero creanme, no lo es. Pero si a ustedes les gusta el incesto... pueden verlo como quieran.**

**Lo lamento si me quedo algo OoC, no quize que me quedara asi... de verdad lo siento uwu**

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

**Los personajes de CDM le pertenecen a ChinoMiko y Beemoov. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

Había llegado al instituto 1 hora antes, para encargarme del papeleo y si me quedaba tiempo leer alguna novela policial. Este día no era diferente de todos los días anteriores, pero podías ver colgando de todos lados lazos rosas, rojos y algunos blancos además de muchos corazones distribuidos por las aulas y los pasillos. El patio no se quedaba atrás, podías ver como unos cupidos tallados en madera se encontraban apuntándote apenas salías al patio.

Todo eso se debía a que hoy era San Valentín, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Hasta había ayudado con las decoraciones demasiado rosas para mi gusto. Pero seguía siendo uno de mis trabajos como delegado principal, aunque cada tanto me escapaba un rato para jugar con los pequeños gatitos que rondaban el edificio.

Todavía faltaba media hora para el comienzo de clases y ya no quedaba nada por hacer, no me sentí con ganas de leer esta vez, así que opte por caminar un rato por los pasillos y el patio.

Note como los estudiantes iban llegando de a pocos y juntándose en pequeños grupos para charlar mientras esperaban el comienzo de clases. Vi a Sucrette dirigirse hacia el lado donde estaba Rosalya charlando con Lysandro y al lado de este se hallaba Castiel ¿Cómo no? Era de esperarse. Tenían una charla entretenida entre risas y bromas.

Todavía no entendía como a Sucrette, una chica inteligente, madura, graciosa y linda pudiera atraerle alguien como Castiel. Era increíble como a la mayoría de las chicas les gustara Castiel con sus bromas pesadas y burlas sobre el talle de las chicas (a Su le decía "tabla" por ejemplo). A veces me preguntaba si aquellas chicas eran masoquistas o simplemente tontas.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases ya iban a comenzar y como siempre me dirigí hacia el aula. Trate de no pensar en nada. Trate de no pensar en Su, ni en Castiel y menos en los dos juntos. Cuando las clases terminaron yo no me iba a ir todavía, iba a permanecer en la sala de delegados por lo meno horas, todo para no tener que estar en casa, aunque hoy no había nadie ya que mis padre salieron a cenar y no volverían hasta la madrugada y Amber seguramente se iría a pasar el día con sus amigas o ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ya se había conseguido un chico, uno que no fuera Castiel.

Saliendo del aula me di cuenta que Su y Castiel estaban parado en el pasillo hablando muy felizmente y note un pequeño rubor en Sucrette, no quería ver eso así que acelere el paso hacia la salada de delegados pero no pude evitar escuchar algo que le decía Castiel a Sucrette, una pequeña pregunta pero por alguna extraña razón me ponía de mal humor: "entonces ¿Quieres pasar San Valentín conmigo?", esa pregunta hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia, no quería escuchar la respuesta de Sucrette pero estaba seguro de que ya la sabia.

Cuando entre a la sala de delegados note como Melody ordenaba algunos papeles sueltos.

-Gracias Melody, no es necesario que sigas ordenando, déjamelo a mi.

-Oh, no hay de que Nath… Nath yo me estaba preguntando si querrías ir a algún lugar, ya que es San Valentín podríamos salir juntos- Note un pequeño rubor en su cara, pero en ese momento no tenia ganas de nada, solo quería quedarme ahí.

-Lo siento Melody pero todavía tengo trabajo que hacer-Era mentira, pero si no le decía eso no se iría.

-Entonces puedo ayudarte.

-No, gracias. Ve a pasarlo junto con alguien. Yo puedo encargarme de esto-Una mirada de tristeza apareció en su rostro, pero Melody sabia muy bien que si le decía las cosas una vez no me gustaría repetirlas, asique solo asintió y salió de ahí sin decir nada mas.

Pasaron dos horas y me dispuse a volver a casa, ya se había hecho de noche. Llegue a casa y note que no estaba solo, Amber estaba sentada en el comedor con una taza de chocolate caliente frente a ella.

-Si sigues mirándola se enfriara-. No me respondió, siquiera aparto la vista de la taza. Decidí hacerme un café, tomarlo e ir a mi cuarto a descansar.

-Hola pequeño hermano- Escuche que me decía, que raro, una frase sin ningún insulto es la primera vez que pasaba desde aquella muñeca rota, además yo era mayor que ella. Note en su tono una pizca de tristeza, pero preferí no meterme. Saque de la alacena pan integral para tostarlos.

-¿Quieres?- Le ofrecí, pero se limito a negar con la cabeza, con la mirada todavía perdida en el chocolate caliente. Cuando prepare todo me senté junto a ella, me acerque la taza con café y bebí un poco, estaba caliente pero solo lo suficiente y ese sabor todavía no me cansaba.

El silencio se mantuvo entre nosotros, lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de las personas que caminaban por la vereda.

-¿Qué haces cuando no eres correspondido?- Me ahogue con el café que estaba tomando, esa pregunta me había llegado de sorpresa. No sabia que contestar, jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso, de repente una imagen de Su y Castiel se cruzo por mi mente.

-¿A que se debe la pregunta?

-A nada, solo olvídalo ¿si?

-Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres- le dije. De pronto se levanto enojada tirando la silla para atrás.

-¡Por nada! ¡Es solo que a Castiel le gusta Su! YO HICE TANTAS COSAS PARA ESTAR CON EL Y EL A LA UNICA QUE MIRA ES A ELLA. ¡¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?! ¡Es horrible estar enamorada y no ser correspondida! Pero tú no lo entiendes, todas están a tus pies ¡¿Qué podrías entender?!- Vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro. Levanto la silla y se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si segundos antes no me hubiera empezado a gritar por un amor doloroso.

-Te entiendo- Le dije. Se empezó a secar las lagrimas y rodeo la taza con sus manos. Se volvió a levantar, pero esta vez note que se alejaba hacia las escaleras.

-¿No vas a tomar tu chocolate?

-Esta frio, estúpido- Me dijo, pero antes de que pudiera subir note como en sus labios se dibujaba un pequeño "Gracias", tal vez solo era mi imaginación, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que teníamos una cosa en común: Un amor no correspondido.

**Si llegaron hasta aqui es porque no estuvo tan mal como pense, o solo para tener mas razones para odiarme...**

**En cualquier caso dejen reviews :3 Chao .**


End file.
